Always Bring a Knife to the Bedroom
by XxDARKOTTERxX
Summary: Here's the thing: Matsuoka Rin likes sharp things. Knives, claws, teeth. He likes his control taken away from him. He loves to be punished when he's bad. Makoto and Haruka were never really good at denying their redheaded boyfriend anything, either. RinHaruMako. Light S/M and D/S.


Just wanted to write some kinky shit with knife play and some d/s. Please, comment!

* * *

It was the sound that got to Rin the most. Well, before the actual play, of course. But that anticipation of not knowing what was coming, of where they would touch, of what they would do, sent strong chills of excitement through his body. Tugging gently at the hand restraints tying him to the head of the bed, Rin turned his head from side to side as he tried to figure out where his two best-friends-turned-lovers were. Makoto had made sure that the blindfold was on securely, so that he couldn't see anything at all. He mouthed for a moment.

"Excited?" asked Makoto in his calm, soothing voice. He seemed to be a couple of feet away, probably standing near the bed. The redhead squirmed on the bed a little, turning his head towards the sound of the young man's voice. He couldn't hear Haru at all, but that didn't surprise him.

"Of course," Rin breathed out, back arching just slightly. He tried to roll onto his back, but the restraints didn't let him move much at all. A moment later Makoto's large hand pressed down against his shoulder, forcing him back down onto the bed.

"No moving," Makoto said in a soft tone, speaking against Rin's ear now. "We don't want to hurt you."

Rin let out a shuddering breathe and let his eyes slide closed under the blindfold. "Where's Haru?" He stayed quite still, breathing deeply for a minute before wriggling slightly, feeling the soft-yet-not fabric drag against his oversensitive front, and the way his dick caught on the bed. His breathe got caught his throat momentarily.

All he heard was Makoto chuckle softly and felt as he smoothed his hand across Rin's muscular shoulder. "He's here. Don't worry, we'll take care of you," he hummed and let his hand slide gently down to the small of his back, massaging the muscles there with small circles of his fingers.

Relaxing into Makoto's tender hands, Rin heard a soft tinkling noise he was _very_ familiar with. The sound alone sent a shudder through his body, a shudder Makoto definitely could feel with his hand resting against his skin. "Stop torturing him, Haru. He wants you over here," he heard Makoto hum and that warm hand disappeared.

He let out a soft huff of breath, pressing his forehead against the bed. He strained his ears, listening hard. Haruka was always so incredibly quiet, and not just because of how nonverbal he almost always was. He moved softly, carefully. But then Rin heard the tell-tale sounds of metal claws clinking together, and he froze to listen.

The redhead could picture it clearly. He had watched the blue-eyed young man do it so many times that even with his eyes covered, he knew that Haru was flexing his fingers, letting the claws he had just put on brush and clink against each other. He would move his hands in fluid motions, as if getting used to the metal covering his fingertips.

Rin's chest was rising and falling fast as he panted in anticipation. The sound of rustling alerted him to Makoto's closeness, as did the way the bed dipped when the young man sat down. "Are you going to behave for Haruka?" he murmured, trailing his hand up Rin's back. Makoto's fingers had just brushed the base of Rin's neck before he plunged them deep into the dark red locks, dragging his head back harshly.

Rin let out a startled yelp, shudders of pleasure wracking through his body. He couldn't stop the way his spine arched up, or the way his cock twitched with interest, pressed between his belly and the mattress. As if the pressure of his body wasn't enough.

"I asked you a question," Makoto stated. The redhead didn't know how he did it, but he always used the same tone of voice. Whether he was speaking inspirationally towards the swimmers (Iwatobi and Samezuka alike), or whether he was whispering dirty or degrading things into his ears, it was always the same calm, supportive, gentle tone. Makoto had such a caring voice.

He twitched at the statement, panting hard. The green eyed young man dragged his head back even farther, rough and unforgiving and caused Rin to strain and swallow hard. If he wasn't wearing a blindfold, he would've been able to look up into Makoto's eyes. "Are you going to behave tonight?" Makoto's voice was rough, and his lips grazed Rin's ear just enough to send shivers down his body.

"Y-yes," Rin gasped out. In the back of his mind, he noted that the bed had dipped on the other side of him as well. Haruka had finally joined them. _Finally. Took him long enough._

"Be still then," Makoto breathed, and finally let go of Rin's hair. He let his head fall back onto the bed, sucking in shallow breathes. He listened to the soft clicking of the metal claws on Haru's hands before feeling them, and when the tips finally touched his skin, he wasn't able to keep still. He jumped at the sensation, causing Haru to pull his hand back sharply.

"Don't be bad, Rin," the blue-eyed swimmer murmured softly, setting his hand back down onto Rin's bare shoulders. Carefully, he dragged the tips of the claws across Rin's toned back. The Samezuka swimmer fought to stay still, but it was useless.

"A-ahh! H-Haru!" he gasped out and arched up into them. They were so sharp, sharp enough to break the skin and cause him to bleed if Haru or Rin was in the mood. And he knew he should stay still, he knew that he really should, but it just felt so _good_. _Damn it, I c-can't stay still_.

In response to Rin moving, Haru pressed the pads of his fingers into the redhead's back before digging the sharp metal into the skin. He was well-rehearsed with claws, and well-rehearsed with them on Rin, so he knew full well just how much pressure it would take to break the skin stretched out before him. The Samezuka captain whimpered softly into the bed as he fought to stay still, knowing what would happen if he didn't. The pressure of the claws was just past the point of pleasure and it made Rin's head spin.

_Stay still, idiot._

"Rin," Makoto's voice was even lower than before. "You're being bad. What did we tell you?" Long fingers found his hair again, and once more his head was jerked back painfully, to the point of discomfort and difficulty of breathing.

"T-to not move," Rin choked out. It was very difficult to speak when your head was pulled back in such a way. "I'm trying. I-I'm trying, Makoto."

He worried his bottom lip with sharp teeth, until Makoto's thumb pushed between his lips and forced him to stop.

"I know, I know," Makoto soothed, letting go of his hair. He let his fingers trail down Rin's back, the others forced into Rin's mouth. "But you're still bad." His hand moved lower. Rin knew what was coming, he really did, but it didn't stop him from letting out a sharp yelp as Makoto hit him hard with an open palm on one ass cheek. He tried his hardest to not bite down on the brunette's fingers. "Now…" He rubbed gentle circles into the slightly abused flesh. "Will you stay still?"

Rin nodded quickly, enthusiastically, because right now his backside was stinging something fierce, and Makoto _knew_ that spanking wasn't really his thing. But that was why it was punishment. Punishment couldn't be something he _enjoyed_.

"Good," Makoto said and withdrew his fingers from the redhead's mouth.

Rin vaguely wondered where Haru had gone. He could still feel that the other young man was seated close beside him, but his hands had disappeared; the claws had disappeared. He mouthed, sharp teeth flashing, before forcing words from his mouth. "C-can you take the blindfold o-off?" Why had Haru stopped? Why were the claws no longer on his body?

There was a moment's silence, probably filled with Makoto and Haru looking at each other above Rin's bare back, debating whether or not they wanted to. And then the blindfold was pulled off. Sharp, cold metal grazed the side of his face and tangled in his hair, and even before he opened his eyes, he knew Haru was the one to pull it off.

"It's going back on if you're naughty," Haru murmured, smoothing Rin's hair back away from his face. Finally, he opened his maroon eyes and gazed, awkwardly, at the young man seated next to him.

The room's dull light blinded him momentarily and he blinked until he could focus. Haru was sitting cross-legged on the bed, knees close to brushing Rin's side, fully clothed. He brushed Rin's red hair back again, this time letting the claws drag across his scalp gently.

Rin moaned, eyes flickering closed momentarily. "Haru," he gasped out.

The claws continued down his neck, down his shoulder and back, until Haru was teasing the dip of his lower back. Rin was breathing even heavier now, gasping and panting at the sensations wracking his body.

After Haru went over a place with the claws, Makoto would run his hands over the marked flesh, soothing it with loving touches.

Rin turned his head to the other side and gazed at Makoto through locks of red hair. He was met with those kind green eyes, and Makoto smiled slightly before leaning down. "Good," he murmured and pressed his lips to Rin's. The redhead responded eagerly, accepting the reward. Until the claws were dragged across the still sore and probably red mark on his ass, causing him to spasm violently.

He forced his eyes closed, trying his best to not bite at Makoto's lips with his sharp teeth. Because that would no doubted earn him another spanking or more, depending on how the other two were feeling.

As Haru continued to work the claws over his flesh, he was able to slowly relax. Body becoming accustomed to the treatment, mind drifting into a pleasant space, he absently listened to Makoto and Haru exchange quiet words. They were too quiet for him to understand, not in the state he was in right now. _What are you talking about? Are you talking about me? _

He heard rustling, more murmuring, and the bed shifted as Makoto moved.

The young man didn't get off the bed, instead opting to lean precariously over the side. Probably picking something up. Rin hoped it was something for him. He also hoped that he could roll over onto his back soon. His cock was hard from everything the two had done, and he wanted to squirm to get friction, to get any pleasure. But he knew he'd be punished for something like that.

He also wanted to _see_ what Haru and Makoto were doing to him.

The bed dipped once more, telling the redhead that Makoto had settled back down to his previous place of rest. Then there was the sound of metal against leather, and Rin's heart jumped into his throat. He turned his head, looking towards Makoto, but he couldn't quite see what the brunette was doing. He did, however, see the empty sheath of Rin's favorite knife lying on the bed next to Makoto's knee.

The claws and heat from Haruka's hands disappeared for a moment. Rin wiggled around, trying to see what the other two were planning on doing, until, for the third time that night, his head was dragged back hard. "You're being bad again, Rin," Makoto purred into his ear. "You need to be punished. Even though you enjoy this, so it might not be a punishment…"

The cold of the metal made him want to flinch away, but the knowledge that what Makoto was holding to his throat was a knife made him stay still. And he knew from experience just how sharp that blade was.

"He gets so rigid when you do that," Haru murmured from behind them. "Rin, you need to relax. You'll hurt yourself." The blue-eyed young man shifted onto his knees and sat himself across Rin's thighs. The weight pushed him into the mattress just a little, causing him to whimper at the pressure given to his aching dick.

The logical part of Rin's mind knew that Makoto would never hurt him, at least not intentionally. And if he ever did hurt him by accident, he would forever feel bad about it. And he also knew that Makoto, like Haru with his claws, knew just how to use the silver and blue knife. But it still didn't stop the chill of fear run through him as the cold blade slid gently across his exposed neck.

"You like that, don't you?" Makoto was an entirely different person when they played, especially like this. Once they were done, he would go back to his usual self, but right now Rin was scared of him. And it made everything so much better.

It made the feeling of the knife against his throat that much scarier. It made the way Makoto gripped his hair tightly more painfully wonderful. And it made him, momentarily, forget that Haru was seated on his thighs, and that he was still playing too.

The tip of Makoto's knife tickled Rin's jaw, causing him to hold his breath until the blade moved down slightly.

Haru didn't let Rin focus too much on Makoto though. He never did enjoy getting ignored. Digging the claws lightly into Rin's lower back, he dragged them over tense and twitching muscles. Rin swallowed hard, feeling his Adam's apple bob against the blade of the knife. Finally, the green-eyed young man pulled the knife away and let go of his hair.

Rin panted hard, whimpering at the continued sensations of claws against his already abused skin. In some places, it felt like Haru had broken skin, but he trusted the young man enough to know that Haru wouldn't do that. Not without consent.

"How're you doing, Rin?" Haru murmured, leaning forward. He braced one hand on the bed beside Rin's head so that he could speak more directly in his ear.

Rin looked up at him and gave him a lazy, dazed grin that showed all of his teeth. He just made out the small smile on Haru's lips before the young man shifted back once more, settling his weight onto Rin's thighs once again. He went back to teasing his lower back with open palms and light scratches with the claws.

"Be still," Makoto murmured and Rin felt the very tip of the knife against his shoulder. It slowly dragged across his skin. Makoto was drawing with the tip of his blade, like he always did. He left swirling lines etched in Rin's back with each gentle stroke of the heavy knife.

By now, Rin was floating. He gazed across the room unseeingly, eyes out of focus. His mouth was curled into a languid smile that showed most of his teeth. As the knife and claws graced his skin gently, he let out a small high-pitched laugh that he would be embarrassed by later.

The feeling of the claws and the knife across his skin was intoxicating. He couldn't help the spasm that wracked his body when the points dug into the curve of his ass. But then…

A moment later the knife disappeared, followed close behind by the claws. He whined and turned his head, trying to see where Haruka and Makoto had disappeared to. _No. No come back._

"No, Rin, you've had enough for now," Makoto said gently. "We don't want you dropping too hard." The redhead let out another whimper, but the neither knife nor claws returned to his skin. He heard shuffling, the sound of the knife sliding back into its sheath, and then Haru came into view. He undid the restraints on Rin's hands and rubbed his wrists gently.

The redhead rolled onto his back, rolling his wrists, and looked up at the two seated on the bed on either side of him. He smiled lazily up at them and reached out, grabbing Haru by the collar of his shirt. He dragged him down for a kiss, which the other young man responded to quickly.

Haru's hand slid up Rin's chest, touching all of the hot, smooth skin there.

"That was fun," Rin mumbled with a lopsided grin. Makoto had joined them, lying down beside Rin and throwing an arm across his waist. Somewhat possessively, he dragged Rin close against his body. Long, gentle fingers danced across Rin's naked thigh and he sighed as he slowly drifted back to himself.

Haru tossed his shirt away and pressed himself close to Rin's front, face hidden within the crook of the Samezuka swimmer's neck.

Sandwiched between his two favorite people, Rin felt safe and loved and cared for. He relaxed, letting go of the tension and traces of fear that their scene had brought up in him. "You okay?" Makoto murmured against his shoulder, nuzzling his skin.

Rin simply nodded. Makoto was always worried afterwards, which made the redhead feel safe once more. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked, arching his neck so that he could maybe catch a glimpse of Makoto's face. Haru made an unhappy noise as he shifted away from him.

All Rin could see was Makoto's hair, but he felt him nod against his shoulder. "Still coming down," he replied, lips brushing against the skin of his back. The redhead smiled slightly then settled back down, allowing Haru to shift back to where he had been. A moment later, he felt teeth against his throat and jumped. "Oi, Haru!"

He could feel Haru smiling against his neck. Letting out a small growl, Rin turned his head just enough that he could bite back. His sharp teeth dug into the skin of Haru's neck, causing the blue-eyed young man to arch and let out a soft whimper.

"Haru, Rin!" Makoto reprimanded.

"Come on, Makoto," Rin said, turning his head again to look over his shoulder. He offered a toothy grin. "Can't we have more fun? Plus…" he paused for a moment, mulling over his words for a moment, "…it's nice aftercare." Makoto's green eyes bore into Rin's red ones, but finally he just smiled.

"I suppose so," he replied.

And with Makoto's approval, Haruka dove once more into Rin's neck to bite at his neck. "Fuck, Haru," he groaned out, arching back a little into Makoto. "Why are either of you still wearing clothes? Get those off."

He heard Makoto huff a small chuckle but the young man sat up to oblige, slowly stripping himself from his clothes. Settling flat on his bad, it was no surprise to Rin to find that Haru was completely stripped of clothes already. It was one of his special skills, really. One that both Rin and Makoto had come to enjoy more and more as their relationship had evolved.

"Get down here," Rin murmured and reached up, snaking his arm around Makoto's neck. The brunette allowed him to drag him down onto the bed, practically on top of the redhead. He pressed his lips hard against the other young man's, dragging his head close.

Gone was the dominant Makoto from their previous play. The easily embarrassed, gentle giant had returned, and when Rin bit at his lips sharply, he whimpered and let Rin lick into his mouth.

Rin couldn't stop the gasp that broke free of his lips when he felt that Haru, tired of being ignored no doubt, bite hard again at his neck. The redhead broke the kiss with Makoto and growled, looking at Haru.

Blue eyes met maroon, and Haru simply cocked his head to the side in a playful manner, the hint of a smile just tugging at his lips. Rin pulled Haru closer and kissed him fiercely. Haru was definitely feistier than Makoto when it came to kissing, because he didn't allow the redhead to have all the fun. He tugged at Rin's lip with his teeth before pressing closer. A fierce battle ensued, both trying to get the upper hand in their kiss.

Rin ended up losing. But that was only because Makoto had decided that he wanted to touch Rin more and had teasingly stroked his cock.

"N-not fair, Makoto," Rin gasped out, gripping the back of the taller boy's neck. He tightened his fingers and tugged back at Makoto's head. The green-eyed swimmer let out a soft groan, eyes sliding closed.

Haru was still pressing open mouthed kisses against Rin's jawline and neck. The redhead let his hand slide down and grab Haruka's ass. He dragged the swimmer tighter against him and heard a soft gasp of pleasure escape those thin lips.

"Turn around, Haruka," Rin demanded. Haru sat up, looking down at him with wide, lust filled eyes. Then he obliged, turning around. Arching his back so that he could look back at the other two, Rin could see the dull red of a blush creeping into his cheeks.

This position always caused Haru to blush. But both of the other boys knew he loved being on his hands and knees. "Spread your legs wider, Haru. Let us see you."

Haru muttered something to himself, but Rin was too preoccupied with the display before him to actually care what was being said. The smooth expanse of skin before him was absolutely _perfect_. Rin had always loved Haruka's ass, even before he had seen it without at least jammers. So with it spread out before him, he couldn't stop the groan from leaving his lips.

He slowly disentangled from Makoto and sat behind Haru. He felt rather than saw Makoto move behind him, but wasn't really concerned with what the brunette was up to. Whatever it was, it was going to be good, he was sure.

Snatching up the bottle of lube that sat on the bedside table and pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers, Rin pulled Haru just a little closer. He leaned forward and gave that perfect ass a nice, sharp nip. He grinned when he heard the soft gasp it dragged from the stoic boy's lips. He was, no question about it, the least vocal of the three, and getting him to moan out loud was always a pleasure.

Biting again at the soft skin of Haru's ass, Rin finally started to tease that puckered entrance. The lube must've been cold, because Haru jumped forward a little bit before settling back to where he had been.

Rin kissed the second bite mark he left on the curve of his ass. With a little more prodding, he finally pushed a finger into the tight heat Haru's body offered.

Haruka let out a soft whimper, but pushed back into Rin's hand all the same. So it was a good whimper. The redhead gently thrust his finger in and out of his lover, dragging the pad of it against his soft inner walls. It pulled soft whimpers and moans from the blue-eyed swimmer.

He was so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice where Makoto had gone until he thrust two fingers deep into Haru and the moan came out muffled. He looked up and saw Haru swallowing Makoto's partially hardened cock.

Makoto's cheeks were flushed, eyes tightly closed.

"You're beautiful like that, Makoto," Rin murmured, fingering Haru more deeply, now using three fingers. He twisted them gently.

Haru was opening up to him easily, easier than usual, which made Rin think that the boy had done something on his own while they were apart. But he was distracted when he caught Makoto's eye. He could barely see any green within those eyes, his pupils were blown so much.

"H-Haru," he moaned out, fingers tangled in the black locks. Rin could see Makoto's hips strain, trying not to thrust deep into his lover's mouth.

Rin would never admit this to anyone but himself, but Haru was better at giving head than he was. Especially with Makoto, who was well endowed and very sensitive to teeth. Rin rarely went down on him because of this, because he had less control over his sharper-than-normal teeth. Makoto was never one for pain.

The exact opposite of Rin, who enjoyed it when he was manhandled and fucked hard and rough.

He pressed his fingers deeper into Haru, stroking deep inside. Haru broke away from Makoto's dick, panting harshly. "D-do it already, stop t-teasing, Rin." A shudder ran down Rin's body, straight to his cock.

He didn't see himself lasting too long, the play had gotten him so worked up that he was already leaking just a little. Smirking widely, he rocked onto his knees and gripped Haruka's hips tightly. He would leave marks. He always left marks when he was the one doing the fucking. Strong fingers, that's what Makoto said one time after he was done examining the finger shaped bruises Rin had left on his hips in the mirror.

"If you're ready," Rin breathed and gripped his erection. Getting a little over enthusiastic with the lube was one of Rin's downfalls, but he just couldn't help himself when he coated himself generously. Contrary to popular belief, there _was_ such thing as too much lube, and it usually ended with the three of them lying in a pile laughing.

He lined the head of his cock up to Haru's entrance before slowly sinking into his lover's body.

Haru tensed a little, back arching so that his belly brushed the bed. He let out a soft choked moan through Makoto's dick, causing the brunette to whimper and grip his dark locks tighter.

"You a-always feel so good," Rin growled and started to thrust into Haru with steady, slow thrusts. He closed his eyes as he moved, concentrating on how the young man beneath him shuddered and whimpered with each thrust, with how the head of his cock dragged against Haru's inner walls.

"G-go faster, Rin." It was Makoto this time. And he was fixing Rin with a piercing gaze that made Rin shudder and think of nothing but to obey. "F-fu…fuck him hard." His cheeks lit up even brighter.

Dirty talk wasn't one of Makoto's strong points, but the effect that simple statement had on both of the other boys was immediate. Haruka moaned loudly and forced himself down onto Makoto's thick cock until Rin knew that he was choking on it; Rin tensed for just a moment as a shudder of pleasure ran through his body, before slamming deep into Haru.

"A-ah, Rin!" Haru gasped out, letting Makoto's dick slide from his mouth to suck in several hurried breathes as Rin slammed into him.

"Fill that mouth…gh… of yours, Haru. I-It's lonely," Rin groaned out as he forced his way deeper into Haru. Haru let out a soft whimper before lowering his head once more, sucking in Makoto's cock.

Rin's head was spinning. It always felt amazing to be in Haru. Still coming down from his rush from earlier, he thrust into his lover with abandon. He had lost control of the power of his thrusts, and Haru was moaning and crying out through his mouthful of Makoto.

"H-Haru, t-t-teeth," Makoto whimpered, tugging back at Haru's hair. The blue-eyed young man pulled back just a little before sinking back down to swallow him deep.

"Oh, fuck," Rin gasped out, hips stuttering as he continued to thrust. He let one hand slide around and grip Haru's neglected erection. "Oh s-shit, Haru…" He pumped him in time with his thrusts, squeezing and jerking until Haru was practically screaming through Makoto's cock.

"I-I'm going to cum," Makoto breathed, hips jerking up into Haru's mouth. Haru, master of his gag reflex, didn't choke but allowed the brunette to fuck into his mouth. "J-just a l-little more." Rin watched as Haru swallowed against the cock filling his mouth and throat, and the way his throat moved around the obvious intrusion.

The grip Makoto had on Haru's hair tightened and he let out a small cry as he came, back arching just a little. The look on the brunette's face was too much for Rin. The look of ecstasy was just _too much_, and he found himself cumming hard, buried deep in Haru.

And then Haru was coming too, hard and fast into Rin's hand as he jerked him off, hand tightening to what had to be a painful degree as the redhead was overcome with pleasure.

Haru collapsed onto the bed, face hidden in Makoto's lap, cum splattered cheek pressed against the green-eyed swimmer's softening dick like he didn't care at all. He probably didn't, for that matter. Rin let out a soft grunt as he slid out of his lover and only just rolled to the side in time so that he didn't fall on top of Haru.

"L-like I said," Rin panted out, turning his head to look over at Makoto. Haru hadn't moved, and the redhead had the suspicion that he had actually fallen asleep. It wouldn't be the first time. "Good aftercare." He grinned lazily and Makoto smiled back, brushing hair from Haruka's face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Makoto said in a breathless voice.


End file.
